


Tight Squeeze

by Jaetion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, F/M, Het, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/Jaetion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the challenge "Vincent/Yuffie when the sun goes down" from porn_battle at Insanejournal (May 2009).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Squeeze

It was a tight squeeze, but that just meant she had to lie on top of him instead of at his side. She gotten in and out of tighter spots before, anyway - Begin a ninja did have its perks. She kicked the lid as she wiggled in, grumbling a curse as she settled herself. Her bare knees skidded across his leather pants and then jammed into his thighs; he made noise in his throat and shifted over as much as he could.

"It's _your_ coffin, slugger." She said, jamming a finger into his armpit, making him wiggle, too. "Maybe if you slept in a _bed_ like a regular, non-vampiric human bean, we wouldn't have this problem."

But there was something about the dark, tiny space. It was dead silent, except for their breaths and the whisper of their clothes when they moved; there was no sensation but their bodies pressed together. She could feel his chest rise underneath her, each heart beat, his warm breath on his ear. She stretched her arms, elbowing him as she arranged herself, and tangled her fingers in his silky hair. He held on to her hips, his claw cupping her carefully, and shifted her to fit her better over him.

Maybe it was the strain or the friction, but when she moved again, he breathed her name like she was squeezing it out of him. She slid her leg up his and slid her hands back down, opening the buckles with nimble fingers and then snaking her hand under to his cool skin. With her other arm she held him down as she stroked, rubbing and wet and -

He pulled her down hard against him, crushing her hand between their bodies, and banged his head against the wood when he came. Yuffie laughed and wiped her damp face into the folds of his cloak. In her hand, he was still hot and hard - Good, because the sun had only just set and she wasn't even close to tired.


End file.
